


Needy Boys

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Markjin, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vocal Kink, cause that's a thing, overuse of the word sunshine im sorry, that's also a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got7 has a day off and Jinyoung has a few ideas about how he and mark can spend it. even if it means getting rid of jackson first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha haha. whoops. this was meant to be a cute fluff but it turned into some markjin smut. sorry not sorry. see the end for more notes.

Lazy days off were a rare treat. Especially days where everyone had the whole day off together and no one had to be anywhere. These days were spent lounging around the dorm doing nothing. Which is exactly what Mark and Jackson were doing in the living room, sprawled on the couch with their phones in their hands.

No words were spoken as they scrolled through twitter, instagram, the fancafe, and various other sites. Just the occasional grunt or nudging of the other to show them something.

It was nice, not having to hold and keep a conversation going. They were in their own little bubble of silence as Jinyoung made his way into the living room, his feet shuffling as he stretched his arms over his head.

He had expected to find more people in the living room after his nap and was surprised to see just the two of them sitting there.

“Where is everyone?” Jinyoung asked, looking back down the hallway at the closed doors.

“Mm Jaebum is in his room, Bam and Yugyeom-ah are out shopping I think.” Jackson spoke without looking up from his phone. “Don’t know where Youngjae is, might be asleep too.”

“He isn’t, he took CoCo for a walk.” Mark said, looking up at Jinyoung and smiling at his messy hair and pajamas before returning to his phone.

Jinyoung stood there, observing them before getting an idea. He slowly made his way to where Mark was sitting on the couch. Arms in front of him with his legs spread just enough for someone to fit.

Someone like Jinyoung.

So that’s what he did. He maneuvered his way in between Mark’s arms so that he was sitting sideways on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Usually Mark was the one to sit like this, being the clingier of the two and the one to start things. But sometimes Jinyoung needed to get his attention to further his plans, and he was fairly good at it.

Jinyoung wiggled around till he was comfortable, making a point to press himself down on Mark’s dick, frowning when he didn’t get the reaction he wanted. He tried again but only got a small kiss to his cheek in response.

 _Well, guess it’s plan B_. Jinyoung began poking at Mark. Nudging his cheeks with his finger and running his hand up his side before leaning in to kiss the side of his neck.

Still nothing. Mark didn’t even look up from his phone as Jinyoung stares at him, a sigh leaving his lips.

“Oh for fuck’s sake give him attention before he cries!” Jackson half yells and groans as he throws Mark a look.

Jinyoung sends him a look and is about to tell him to shut up when Mark’s hand slides up Jinyoung’s back, pressing him into him. Jinyoung shifts when he feels Mark’s half hard erection brushed against his thigh.

Slowly Mark leans forward to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s lips. It starts out sweet and gentle but quickly turns heated as Jinyoung presses himself into Mark, his lips parting and allowing his tongue to sweep into his mouth.

“Oh god if you two are gonna suck face I’m leaving.” Jackson groans, hiding his eyes behind his face.

“Then leave.” Mark says with a chuckle and Jinyoung feels a fire start low in his belly as he takes in Mark’s face.

His expression has changed, his eyes raking over Jinyoung’s body as Jackson stands up, a scowl on his face as he storms of, a door opening and closing loudly.

“Finally.” Mark whispers, his hand reaching for the back of Jinyoung’s neck and pulling his back in for another kiss. His teeth nipping at Jinyoung’s lower lip before running his tongue over it, a small moan leaving Jinyoung at he let’s Mark’s mouth devour his. “Thought he would never leave.” Mark says in between breaths, his hands roaming over Jinyoung’s sides.

“Thought you were ignoring me hyung.” Jinyoung pants as Mark’s mouth moves to his neck, nipping gently at the skin and running his tongue over the love bites to soothe the skin. “With your stupid phone.”

“Wasn’t ignoring you,” Mark murmurs against his skin “didn’t want to start something with Jackson in the room. But clearly you had other ideas.” Mark chuckled, the sound tickling Jinyoung’s skin as his lips moved across it.

“I wanted you.” Jinyoung tried to sound serious but failed as a moan slipped past his lips, Mark’s mouth sucking a mark onto his collar bone.

“Mmm this what you were wanting?” Mark lowers his voice as his hand palms the front of Jinyoung’s pants, the pajamas doing nothing to hide his growing cock.

Jinyoung presses into Mark, twisting his body so he’s straddling his hips as Mark continues his assault on his neck.

“This needs to go.” Mark reaches for the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and running his hands downs Jinyoung’s chest, his mouth following as Jinyoung keens into his touch.

Jinyoung’s hands reach under Mark’s t-shirt, fingers curling around his hips pressing into the skin hard enough to leave marks as he bites his lip to contain his moans as Mark runs his tongue over Jinyoung’s nipple.

“More, _please_.” The words leave Jinyoung’s mouth in a whisper, his hips pressing down into Mark’s, their hard cocks brushing together, sending shivers down their spines.

Jinyoung tugs at Mark’s hair, pulling him back up to press his lips to the older boys.

Jinyoung licks deep into Mark’s mouth, tongue tracing over the uneven ridges of his teeth and the slick smoothness of Mark’s tongue. He strokes Mark’s cheek with his thumb, smiles into the kiss when Mark’s hand reaches down to grab at his ass. He slants his head to bite at Mark’s lower lip, tongue dragging over the upper.

Mark chases after him and sucks him back in when Jinyoung tries to draw back for a deeper breath, hands moving from Jinyoung’s ass to grab the nape of his neck. Jinyoung whimpers into Mark’s mouth, squirming in his lap as Mark’s teeth graze his tongue. Mark kisses Jinyoung like he's hungry for it, like he can't stand not to for even a second.

Jinyoung presses his body as close to Mark’s without breaking the kiss, his hand trailing down between them to grab at Mark’s aching member through his shorts, a pleased groan leaving Mark’s mouth as he tips his head back against the back of the couch.

Jinyoung gives Mark a smirk as he grips him harder, pleased by the way Mark’s breath speeds up and his hips jerk up into the touch.

“Fuck, Jinyoung.” Mark’s words come out broken as Jinyoung releases him, pulling back and fumbling as he reached for the elastic of Mark’s shorts, tugging the material down and smiling when he see’s that Mark isn’t wearing any boxers.

“Hyung, really?” Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow and laughs as he leans forward, his mouth ghosting over Mark’s cock.

“What? I wasn’t planning on going anywhere today, didn’t see the point.” Mark chuckles but it get cut off as Jinyoung licks at his head, collecting the precum that’s dripping out on his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

A load moan leaves Mark’s lips as Jinyoung sucks at him, his tongue pressing against the underside of Mark’s cock as he hums around the head. Mark’s hips jerk up at the feeling and Jinyoung pulls back with a gag before using his hand to pump Mark’s length.

“You look good without boxers on hyung.” Jinyoung smirks before taking Mark’s length back in his mouth, sinking down until his nose is brushing against Mark’s stomach before sliding back up. His lips sucking at the head.

“Fuck,” Mark groans, his hand tangling in Jinyoung’s hair. “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth Jinyoungie. So beautiful.” Mark whispers and watches the blush spread across Jinyoung’s cheeks with a satisfied smirk.

Jinyoung smirks around Mark’s length, pleased with the flush that was spreading over the older's face as he watched him. Jinyoung swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him further into his mouth, the head nudging the back of his throat as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

Mark sucks in a deep breath as he tried to keep his hips from jerking forward, the feeling of Jinyoung swallowing around his cock making his muscles tense and he felt his high twisting in his stomach.

All of a sudden Mark feels hot, too hot, as Jinyoung reaches up to finger at his hole, teasing it gently as he sucks him like his life depends on it. With one more swallow and Jinyoung’s tongue pressed into his slit Mark gasps, muscles in his thighs tensing as he come down Jinyoung’s throat. His hands pulling on his hair as his hips jerk up and Jinyoung swallows around him, a smirk on his face as he releases Mark’s cock with a sick pop.

“C’mere.” Mark says, breathless, as he pulls Jinyoung’s face to his, his mouth devouring him, the taste of his cum still on Jinyoung’s tongue.

Mark sucks his tongue into his mouth, little whimpers leaving Jinyoung as he pulls the younger boy back into his lap.

Jinyoung’s face is hot and red as Mark wraps one arm around his waist, holding him up as his hand drags down his chest to his stomach. Fingers spreading across the skin before dipping under the band of his cotton pants and boxers to wrap around his cock. Already hard and oozing precum from the tip.

“Already this hard just from sucking me off huh? You like having my cock in your mouth Jinyoung-ah?” Mark’s voice drops low as he slowly pumps Jinyoung in his hand, spreading the precum down his length.

Jinyoung lets out a long whine at Mark’s words, pulling away at the sensitivity as Mark presses his thumb into his slit, a white heat spreading through his body.

“Like when I touch you like this? Hmm my little prince?” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, his teeth nipping at his earlobe gently before moving to the spot right beneath it and sucking harshly.

“Ye- _yes_.” Jinyoung pants as Mark’s grip tightens around him.

“Yes what?” Mark half growls before biting down on Jinyoung’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark on his skin.

Jinyoung moans at the sharp feeling of Mark’s teeth on his skin, his back arching into the grip around his cock.

“Yes daddy.” The words come out as a pant as Jinyoung tries to steady his breathing but it fails as Mark grips him even tighter, fingers tugging at him and twisting in the most delicious way.

“Is my pretty prince gonna cum like this? With just my hand wrapped around your cock?” Mark reached up to pull at Jinyoung’s hair, tugging his head back to look at him as Jinyoung bites his lip.

Jinyoung opens his mouth to answer but a moan slips past his lips instead, his chest heaving as his heart races, his muscles tensing as he release gets closer.

“Mmm daddy _please_ I’m so close please.” Jinyoung whines as Mark pulls his hand away, running it up Jinyoung’s stomach to his chest and pinching a nipple hard.

“Not yet.” Mark smirks before grabbing Jinyoung’s hips and lifting him up gently so he can tug his pants and boxers down just past his thighs.

Jinyoung whines as the cool air hits his cock, the tip now red and aching for release as Mark settles him back in his lap.

“Suck.” Mark says, tapping two of his fingers against Jinyoung’s lips as the younger does so eagerly. His tongue coating the digits in saliva as Mark runs his hand down Jinyoung’s spine to his ass, his fingers kneading the skin and pulling at it.

Mark pulls his fingers from Jinyoung’s mouth with a smirk, a string of spit connecting from his bottom lip and landing on his chin as Mark reaches behind him.

Without warning Mark pushes a finger into Jinyoung, his hole clenching before he relaxes into Mark’s touch as he rubs circles into the bottom of his back.

“Good boy.” Mark presses a kiss the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth as he pushes his finger all the way in, twisting it and Jinyoung squirms in his lap, little whimpers leaving his mouth.

Jinyoung whines a string of _please please more please daddy more harder_ as he rests his head on Mark’s shoulder as he adds a second finger. Curling it up and looking for that spot that would turn Jinyoung into a writhing mess.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it? For me to wreck you just like this hmm? With just my fingers until you were crying for it?” Mark sucks at the skin on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he presses his fingers into his prostate, a drawn out whine leaving Jinyoung’s mouth as Mark pumps his fingers faster. Hitting that spot each time until Jinyoung is crying and begging for Mark to touch his cock.

“ _Pleas_ e daddy please _I need it so bad please_.” Jinyoung cries out when a particular thrust hits him deep as Mark presses his hips up into Jinyoung.

“Cum for me my little prince Jinyoungie.” Mark whispers the words into Jinyoung’s ear and that’s all he needs. His hips jerking up and pressing back down onto Mark’s fingers as he cums.

Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut so hard tears spill out and he sees spots. His whole body jerking as Mark works him through his high. Strips of cum landing on the older boys shirt as Jinyoung chokes out his name over and over.

Jinyoung comes down to Mark rubbing his hand up and down his back, lips caressing his skin gently until Jinyoung’s breathing returns to normal and he smiles up at Mark.

“You okay now Jinyoungie?” Mark whispers softly as he brushes the hair out of Jinyoung’s face, his lips pressing to his temple as Jinyoung nuzzles into his neck.

“Yeah. M’good.” Jinyoung sighs, his muscles relaxing into Mark as he yawns. “Tired now.”

“Well, we did just basically fuck on the couch.” Mark chuckles, wiping his hand on his shirt, shifting his body to awkwardly pull his shorts back up. “How about another nap? Before someone walks in on us hm?”

“Yeah, sounds good. But I’m pretty sure Jackson and Jaebum could hear us.” Jinyoung wraps his arms around Mark’s neck as Mark stands up, his hand gripping Jinyoung’s legs and wrapping them around his waist.

“They’ll get over it.” Mark shrugs as he walks them into his room, setting Jinyoung on the bed while he takes off his shirt, tossing into the hamper on his way to the bathroom.

When he returns he has a clean pair of boxers for Jinyoung, who is already dozing off on his bed.

“Come here, put these on.” Mark sighs, pulling the boxers up Jinyoung’s legs before crawling over him.

He tugs the blanket up over them and pulls Jinyoung into his chest, arm draping over his waist as he pushes the hair off his forehead.

“Love you.” Jinyoung murmurs as he tangles his legs with Mark’s.

“Mm love you too. Now sleep.” Mark says, kissing JInyoung’s forehead as the drift off to sleep.


	2. JackBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam returns home after shopping to find Jackson horny and is more than willing to help out his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is absolute filth you have no idea. this was originally gonna be three parts {markjin, jackbam, and 2jae) but i'm thinking im just gonna roll with it and randomly add more parts with various pairings since there's not set world ya know? 
> 
> also im just a hoe for all the ships okay? im not even sorry.

 

Jackson laid on his bed, trying to tune out the sounds of Mark and Jinyoung having sex in the living room. If he had known that this is what it was going to lead to, he would have kept his mouth shut when Jinyoung tried to get Mark’s attention. 

 

It wasn’t even the fact that they were having sex on the couch, because they had all done that at some point. It was more so the fact that now he was sporting a half hard on, and the one person who could relieve it was gone. 

 

Bambam was still out shopping with Yugyeom and he had no idea when he was going to be back. Jackson had tried texting him to ask but that was an hour ago and he still hadn’t heard back. 

 

Jackson closed in eyes in hopes of sleeping but a knock on his door made him jump slightly. 

 

“Yeah?” Jackson half groaned as the door opens slightly, a blond head peaking in with a smile. 

 

“Living room is safe now if you want to go back out there.” Mark laughs when he sees the look on Jackson’s face. 

 

“Haha you’re so funny. Go cuddle your boyfriend.” Jackson threw a pillow at the door before picking up his phone again.  

 

Still no reply. He groans again, covering his eyes with his arm as he lays his head back on his pillow. 

 

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he hears his door open again, no knock this time. 

 

Jackson turns his head and opens one eye to see who the intruder is, smiling when he sees Bambam closing the door, his back to Jackson as he puts a bag (no doubt filled with clothes) on the floor. His body bent over slightly as he does so. 

 

When Bambam turns around he gives a shocked little sound, surprised to see Jackson awake and looking at him. 

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Bambam says as he walks over to the bed, leaning down to kiss Jackson softly on the lips. 

 

“Mmm.” Is the only response Jackson gives before reaching his arm around Bambam’s neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. 

 

Jackson’s hands roam over Bambam’s body, lifting the hem of his shirt up to feel the muscles underneath, pulling the shirt over Bambam’s head to reveal smooth skin. A breathy moan leaves Bambam’s mouth as Jackson leans up, pressing himself into Bambam only to flip them over so that he’s hovering over the younger boy. 

 

“Hyung what are you-” Bambam gets cut off by Jackson’s mouth claiming his. Jackson’s tongue sweeping over his lower lip seeking permission that Bambam grants happily. Their tongues curling around together as they breath harsh and fast against one another, their bodies arching into each otherr so that not a single part of them isn’t touching. 

 

Bambam lets his hands wander over Jackson’s shoulders, nails scratching at the exposed skin from his tank top as Jackson presses his hips down onto Bambam’s, swallowing the moan that tries to escape the younger’s mouth as he shoves his tongue further into Bambam’s mouth. 

 

“Want to feel you hyung.” Bambam pants into Jackson’s mouth as he tugs at the material of his shirt, desperate to feel him under his hands. 

 

Jackson obliges him by pulling back and tugging his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing at the motion as Bambam reaches for him, hands running over the smooth, defined muscles of his stomach up to his chest. A smile on the boys face. 

 

Jackson smirks as he slowly snakes his hands down the front of Bambam’s body to the top of his too tight jeans, fingers teasing at the skin just above the fabric. Bambam shutters under his touch, body arching up slightly at the teasing touches over his sensitive skin. 

 

“Please hyung,” Bambam whines as he shifts his hips, feeling himself grow hard under Jackson’s stare. 

 

“Please what Bam? What does my little boy want?” Jackson gives his shoulder a light kiss, tongue darting out to run over his collarbone. Teeth nipping at the skin, leaving a mark. 

 

“Please, touch me.” Bambam’s words are breathless as his hands fist in the sheets, fingers curling and uncurling in the material as Jackson’s mouth moves down his body, teeth biting gently on his nipple before closing his lips around it to suck harshly. A broken cry escaping the younger boy’s mouth as he closes his eyes and presses his body up, silently begging for more. 

 

“But I am touching you.” Jackson smirks against Bambam’s skin, lips curling up slightly as he pulls away, holding himself up on his arms to look down at the boy beneath him. 

 

Bambam opens his eyes at the loss of contact and shudders when he sees the way Jackson is looking at him, eyes dark and skin slightly flushed. Bambam’s body arches up as Jackson presses his palm hard against the front of his jeans, his cock aching as Jackson palms at it. A smirk on his face as Bambam moans and mumbles incoherent words. 

 

“You have to use your words baby, or I won’t know what you want.” Jackson leaned down to whisper in Bambam’s ear, his teeth catching at his earlobe causing a shudder to run down the smaller boy’s spine. “Come on Bam talk to me, let me hear how much you want it.” 

 

Bambam whined high in the back of his throat, knowing that the only way to get what he wanted was to say it. Jackson loved hearing the dirty words coming out of his mouth, especially when he meant it and wasn’t just messing around teasing. 

 

“I wa- _ ant _ you to fuck me Jackson, please, I need it.” Bambam moaned wantonly as Jackson popped the button on his jeans and slipped his hand under the band of his boxers, fingertips ghosting over the tip of his aching cock. “I want to feel your mouth all over me and your  _ cockingmyass _ .” the last four words were strung together as Bambam blushed hard, turning his face to the side to try and hide it. 

 

“What was that last part? I didn’t quite catch it.” Jackson chuckled darkly, his tongue darting out to run over Bambam’s jaw, nipping at the skin as he pulled his hand away from the younger’s cock so he could tug down Bambam’s jeans and boxers. 

 

Bambam groaned, his face heating up as Jackson leaned back on his knees, his eyes taking in the sight of Bambam stretched out naked beneath him, pride swelling in his chest at the knowledge that he was the only one who got to see him like this. Needy and completely at his will. 

 

“I said,” Bambam let out a sharp breath as Jackson’s hand teasingly ran up his legs, touch just light enough to drive the boy mad with want and need. “I want to feel your cock in my ass,  _ please _ .” The last word came out breathless, Jackson’s hand now wrapped around Bambam’s cock and pumping slowly. His thumb pressing into the slit as pre-cum oozed out of it. 

 

“That’s my good boy, using your words to tell daddy what you want.” Jackson smirked up at Bambam, his face right in front of the smaller boy’s cock, before licking a stripe from the base to tip. Bambam shuddered, his hips jerking forward at the feeling of Jackson’s tongue on his cock the was too much and not enough at the same time. “I think you deserve a reward to being so good, don’t you?” 

 

“ _ Yes please.” _ The words were more of a plea as Bambam pushed his head further into the pillows beneath him, his breaths coming out as pants as Jackson teased his aching member. 

 

That was all Jackson needed to hear as he wrapped his lips around the head of Bambam’s cock, tongue darting out and pressing into the slit eliciting a pornographic moan from Bambam before sliding his mouth all the way down. The tip sliding to the back of Jackson’s throat as Bambam choked on his breath. 

 

Jackson continued to move his mouth up and down Bambam’s cock, pulling almost all the way off each time only to swallow him whole again. Each time letting his teeth gently scrape along the sensitive skin until the boy was a moaning mess above him. 

 

“Hyu-  _ Daddy, please, I’m gonna come _ .” Bambam panted out, his hands clutching at the sheets beneath him. 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth Jackson sucked harder just once before pulling away completely, a loud whine leaving Bambam’s lips at the loss on contact. 

 

“Jackson what are you-” Bambam whined out and yelped when he felt the sting of Jackson’s hand slapping the inside of his thigh. Bambam immediately shied away from the older boy, his breath catching in his throat knowing that he had broken one of the rules. 

 

“That’s one, don’t do it again baby or daddy will have to punish you, and he doesn’t want to do that.” Jackson used a mock cooing tone as he rubbed the now red skin of Bambam’s leg, the spot still stinging slightly. 

 

“ ‘m sorry daddy, baby didn’t mean it.” Bambam used his ‘small voice’ and gave Jackson a pleading look, knowing that he always caved to it no matter what Bambam had done. 

 

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” Jackson said, leaning down to lick at the younger’s neck, right below his ear, his hand returning to Bambam’s cock to pump it slowly once before moving lower to his hole. 

 

“Mmmm  _ please _ daddy.” Bambam whispered as Jackson’s finger circled his opening, teasing the sensitive skin before dipping in slightly only to pull back out. 

 

“Hold on baby, daddy doesn’t want to hurt you.” Jackson cupped the side of Bambam’s face before pulling away to find the lube he kept in his drawers next to the bed. Jackson was all for being rough, and he knew Bambam was too, but he never wanted to hurt his baby if he could help it. 

 

Finding what he was looking for, Jackson stood up, removing his jeans and boxers, his erection finally free of its confines as he kneeled in between his baby’s legs. 

 

Bambam smiled when he heard the familiar  _ click _ of the cap on the lube bottle popping open, his hips lifting slightly from the bed as he pressed them closer to Jackson. 

 

“So needy baby, maybe we should teach you some patience later hmmm?” Jackson half said to himself ,half to Bambam just to tease him, knowing full well that Bambam had almost zero patience when it came to sex. It was a miracle he had gotten him to stay  _ mostly  _ still for this long. 

“Just for you daddy, only you.” Bambam gave Jackson a warm smile that melted Jackson’s heart but was quickly replaced with a moan as Jackson slid one finger into Bambam, the boy sucking in a breath as Jackson pumped it in and out slowly, adding a second finger and a little more lube as he worked his hole open. 

 

It wasn’t long before Bambam was moaning out a string of  _ more, please, harder I want to feel you harder daddy _ as Jackson worked a third finger in and curled them, aiming for that one spot that would make his baby boy yell in pleasure. 

 

Jackson continued searching for that spot and smiled to himself when he heard the strangled yell that tried to escape Bambam, aiming his fingers at the same spot again. Biting down on the soft flesh of Bambam’s thigh when he yelled loudly, his back arching up off the bed and into Jackson’s touch. 

 

“Oh god,  _ yes please right there daddy oh my god _ .” Bambam was moaning and writhing on the bed, body contorting as he tried to pull away and towards Jackson’s touch at the same time. His breathing picking up as the muscles in his stomach began to clench, his release edging up on him. “Mm gonna  _ daddy please _ , can I cum please please  _ daddy _ .” 

 

Bambam’s voice went up an octave as Jackson’s fingers continued to push up into him, each time brushing the boy’s prostate and sending sparks of pleasure rolling through his body. 

 

“Cum for me baby, let daddy see you come undone from my fingers fucking you so good.” Jackson’s voice was deep as he watched Bambam, his face contorting in pure pleasure as he came, white streaks covering his stomach and chest as Jackson continued to finger fuck him through it, his body covered in a layer of sweat from the overstimulation of his prostate.

 

A strangled moan escaped Bambam’s lips as Jackson removed his fingers, quickly replacing it with his cock, pushing in all the way till he bottomed out. 

 

“You’re doing to so good for me baby, you feel so good wrapped around my hard cock.” Jackson leaned down to press a kiss to Bambam’s lips, his tongue sweeping into his mouth and swallowing his moans and cries of pleasure as he slowly drew his hips back and pressed them forward. The tip of his cock brushing over Bambam’s swollen prostate with each thrust. 

 

It wasn’t long until Bambam was hard again, cock aching as Jackson pounded into him, Bambam’s legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His face buried in the side of Jackson’s neck as he panted out hot breath on his skin. His whole body screaming at him for release but knowing he couldn’t yet, not until he made Jackson cum too. 

 

“Daddy, wanna feel you cum, please, cum inside of me daddy.” Bambam whispered the words against Jackson’s skin, his breath hot as he darted out his tongue to taste his lover. 

That was all it took for Jackson, his hips stalling slightly as he came undone, hot spurts of cum painting the insides of Bambam, sending the smaller boy over the edge of his second orgasm. 

 

Bambam’s body shook, tears filling his eyes and slowly slipping down his face as he came again, the feeling too much for his body to handle as a whimper left his mouth. Jackson pulled back slightly, pulling Bambam with him until they were in a sitting position as Jackson’ wrapped his arms around him. His hands gently rubbing small circles into Bambam’s back. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby I’m right here, you’re okay.” Jackson whispered to Bambam, his voice gentle and soothing, “I’ve got you Bam, daddy’s got you.” Jackson continued to rub small circles into Bambam’s back, waiting for his breathing to even out before slowly pulling out, kissing Bambam when he let out another whine. 

 

Jackson slowly lowered Bambam down so that he was cushioned in the pillows before getting up, stopping when a small hand wrapped around his wrist. 

 

“Don’t go, please.” Bambam whispered, eyes glancing up at Jackson.

 

“I’ll be right back baby.” Jackson leaned down, pressing another gentle kiss to Bambam’s forehead. 

 

“Promise?” Bambam’s voice was shaky as he looked up at Jackson, eyes still wet from the tears. 

 

“I promise.” Jackson whispered, running his hand through Bambam’s hair softly before hurrying to get a warm wash cloth, returning with it to wipe the cum off of Bambam’s stomach and chest then carefully wiping his legs and hole clean. Kissing the inside of Bambam’s thigh when he pulled away.

 

“All done, now come here.” Jackson said, dropping the towel on the floor and pulling Bambam into his chest, arms wrapping around  him easily as Bambam nuzzled into the space between Jackson’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Thank you daddy, love you.” Bambam whispered, his breath finally calm as he held tight to Jackson. 

 

“I love you too Bam, you did so good. Sleep now.” Jackson kissed the top of Bambam’s head, pulling the blankets up over them and getting comfortable. Bambam now resting his head on Jackson’s chest, matching his breathing to the beats of Jackson’s hearts as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he heard was a soft “I love you baby.” as Jackson held him tight. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! you made it to the end now let's go bathe in holy water i'll meet you in hell. 
> 
> kudos and comments are much loved and appreciated! i love knowing what you guys think about this! I will try and update and add to this as often as possible but i make no promises. 
> 
> find me on tumblr! @suga-trash-queen you can watch me be dumb everyday. it's fun i promise.


	3. 2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum just wanted to take a nap. and maybe also kill the other members for scaring him for life by having loud sex in he dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeey~ im sorry this took me forever to write. life has been busy and i just didn't have the time to write it. but Cel yelled at me enough and finally got me to do it so you can all thank her for being a thirsty hoe otherwise who knows how long it would have been before i finished this.

Sex. The entire dorm now smelled like sex thanks to the fact that no one seemed capable of controlling themselves today.

Jaebum had thought it was bad enough hearing Mark and Jinyoung going at it in the living room. But then Bambam had gotten home and the last thing he had wanted to hear was Bambam calling Jackson ‘ _daddy_ ’.

Yet there he was, laying on his bed hard and annoyed using his sheer power of will to not scream.

All he had wanted was to take a nap and enjoy their day off and he didn’t think that was too much to ask for. But clearly he had been wrong.

With a groan Jaebum threw his arm over his eyes, praying that whoever he heard walking down the hall was not about to knock on his door because he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. Especially if it was one of those damned cock monkeys he had spent the last hour listening to.

He tensed as the walking slowed, then stopped, right in front of his door, followed by silence.

Maybe if he just stayed where he was they would go away. That’s what he was hoping when he heard a whisper, almost not even there but he would know that voice anywhere.

“Hyung.” Youngjae whispered again. “Are you sleeping?”

Leave it to Youngjae to be the only person actually concerned about waking him up.

“Nope.” Jaebum said just loud enough for Youngjae to hear him through the door from their bed.

“Oh.”

Oh? What did he mean by that?

“Are you just going to stand there outside the door Youngjae? Or are you coming in?” Jaebum started to get up but stopped when he heard the doorknob twist.

Youngjae peaked his head through the door before opening it and slipping through, closing it just as quickly as he had opened it.

“Everyone else is sleeping, so I thought you would be too and didn’t want to wake up you.” Youngjae whispered as he stood at the end of the bed.

Jaebum groaned, shifting slightly to make room for Youngjae on the bed. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he felt the bed dip slightly followed by the warmth of Youngjae’s arm against his own.

“Did you have a nice walk with CoCo?” Jaebum lifted his arm so Youngjae could get closer, pressing his chest into Jaebum’s side with his head now resting on his shoulder.

“Mhm. She tried to chase the birds and a nice ahjussi gave her a treat.” Youngjae smiled as he threw his arm over Jaebum’s waist. Perfectly content to be wrapped around the older boy. “What did you and the others do?”

Jaebum groaned at the memory of what had occurred, the memory causing his cock to twitch gently as Youngjae’s fingers tapped against his sides. “You really don’t want to know Jae, trust me.”

Youngjae laughed at the face Jaebum was making. “I’m pretty sure I could guess.”

Jaebum opened one eye to look at Youngjae, surprised by the little smile that was playing on his lips. It was strange how that one simple look could stir butterflies in his stomach, but it managed to do so every time he saw it.

“Come here.” Jaebum slurred the words slightly as he pulled Youngjae on top of him, the younger blushing as Jaebum leaned up to kiss him.

Jaebum smiled at the the little sound Youngjae made when he slid his tongue into his mouth, their lips molding together seamlessly as Youngjae fisted his hands in Jaebum’s shirt.

Jaebum took that as his sign to keep going, his hands slipping under Youngjae’s sweater to run along the smooth skin of his stomach, up his sides and then back down. Finally settling on his waist to keep him still.

Youngjae sighed against Jaebum’s lips, a small whine leaving him when he pulled away to shift himself so that his back was pressed against the headboard.

“You look really handsome hyung.” Youngjae’s face turned red as he leaned forward, his breath fanning out over Jaebum’s mouth just before pressing his lips firmly to the olders, a needy whine filling the room around them as he pressed his chest flush against Jaebum’s.

Jaebum tried to hold back the pleased sound that made it’s way through his body as he wrappd his hands around Youngjae’s waist, a small attempt to stop him from rubbing back and forth his lap, his butt pressed firmly to Jaebum’s crotch. His breath catching at the feeling, just like it had the first time they had done this and every other time after that.

Youngjae had a way of making him feel like he was in high school, experience everything for the first time all over again.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae pulled back just enough for Jaebum to have access to his throat, his mouth trailing wet kisses along the smooth skin. “Hyung can we?”

Jaebum chuckled at Youngjae’s words, a fire filling him as he reached one hand down to squeeze at his ass. Pride flaring in his chest at the soft moans coming from Youngjae’s mouth.

This was always his favorite part, hearing the sounds he could get Youngjae to make. But it was also the reason they didn’t do this as often as they wanted to, usually having to wait until no one else was home because Youngjae tended to be, well, very vocal.

But after having to lay there and listen to everyone else, Jaebum didn’t care.

“Of course we can precious.” Jaebum mouthed the words into Youngjae’s neck, his teeth nipping lightly at the skin. The whines leaving Youngjae’s mouth only spurring him on further.

Gently, Jaebum rolls his hips up, just enough to tease himself and Youngjae.

“ _Ah_!” Youngjae let out a sound that was somewhere between a cry and a plea for more as he tilted his head back. The sound echoed in the room, filling Jaebum with the need to hear more of it.

With a grin Jaebum rolled his hips up again, slightly harder this time, and pulled Youngjae back at the same time. His cock pressing firmly against the softness of Youngjae’s ass.

Youngjae bite his lip in an attempt to hold back the sounds trying to escape his lips as Jaebum repeated the same motion over and over, making it harder for Youngjae to hold back until he finally let out a moan so loud they both stopped. Their hearts pounding in their chests as they headr a door open down the hall and slam closed again.

“Pfft.” Jaebum tried to hold back a laugh at the thought of the others being able to hear them.

“Hyuuuung! It’s not fun- _ny_!” Youngjae tries to scold him but it comes out in a squeak as Jaebum slides his hand under his shorts, his fingers pressing into the soft skin of Youngjae’s ass just shy of being hard enough to leave a mark.

“It kind of is though.” Jaebum smirked against Youngjae’s neck, his finger teasing the younger’s hole as he shifts in his lap. “I had to listen to them all go at it today. So it’s pretty funny.”

Youngjae let out another moan, this time softer but deeper as Jaebum pressed the tip on his finger in slightly, not enough to hurt, but just enough to make Youngjae whine. His hands going to Jaebum’s hair and pulling slightly as he tried to quiet himself.

“Hyung, don’t tease!” Youngjae whined, shifting back slightly against the teasing finger.

“Hold on sunshine, let me just-” Jaebum leaned over, trying to be careful as to not drop Youngjae, to find the small bottle of lube they kept in between the bed and the side table for instances such as this one. “Got it.” Jaebum gave Youngjae the most breathtaking smile as he held up the small bottle.

“Sit up.” Jaebum pressed his hand to the dip in Youngjae’s back, helping him lift up enough to pull his shorts down past his knees, just enough to free the younger’s hardening cock and plush ass as Youngjae pulled his shirt over his head. Grateful for the cool air surrounding his now too hot body.

Youngjae held his breath as he heard the distinct click of the cap being popped open, his body buzzing with anticipation as Jaebum brought his hand back down to his hole. The coldness of the lube and the pressure of his finger pressing against him making him shudder and let out a whiny breath.

“That’s it, let me hear you.” Jaebum licked at Youngjae’s now exposed collarbones, reveling in the shudders and little sounds he let out as his tongue moved across his skin slowly. Teasing the younger boy until he was rocking back onto his fingers in a steady rhythm.

“Hyung, more.  _Please_. I can take more.” Youngjae whimpered, the sound needy and drawn out as Jaebum pressed in a second finger, scissoring them slowly to help with the stretch.

Youngjae’s breaths were coming out in short pants as Jaebum worked him open, his mouth leaving hickeys just low enough to be covered by a shirt, but high enough that he’d be able to see them if Youngjae moved too quickly.

“Ah! _Hyuuuuuu-ng_!” The words broke off in a high pitched sound as Jaebum pressed a third finger in, Youngjae’s body tensing and squeezing around him as he worked them faster.

The sounds coming from Youngjae only spurred him on more, his fingers searching for that one spot he knew would get the boy in his lap to scream in pleasure as his own cock strained against his boxers.

Jaeubum curled his fingers up, his mouth sucking a mark right above Youngjae’s collarbones as his fingers finally brushed against Youngjae’s prostate.

The sounds that left Youngjae’s mouth was a mix of a scream and a moan. High and needy and loud. It was exactly the sound Jaebum had been hoping for, a pleased smirk on his face as he lightly bit the skin he had just been sucking on.

“Hyung. Please.” Youngjae mewled, his body rocking back and forth to gain more friction.

Jaebum groaned deep in his throat, his cock throbbing as Youngjae rubbed himself against it. His moans gaining is volume and frequency as the older worked him open with a few more thrusts of his fingers.

“Up.” Jaebum half whispered, his voice catching as he used one hand to steady the boy above him and his other to pull his boxers down just enough to free his erection. His hand spreading what was left of the lube down his length as Youngjae hovered above him. His chest heaving as he breathed heavily, his eyes taking on a blissed out look.

“Ready sunshine?” Jaebum used the hand that was still resting at the bottom of Youngjae’s back to guide him back down. His other hand guiding the swollen tip of his cock to press against Youngjae’s hole.

“ _Hyung-_ ” The word left Youngjae’s mouth in a gasp as Jaebum quickly pushed himself all the way into the younger boy’s clenching heat. Jaebum held back a moan of his own as Youngjae slowly rocked back.

“Come on baby, ride me.” Jaebum grinned, his hands wrapping firmly around Youngjae’s waist to help him slide and up and down his length. New sounds of pleasure escaping him with each movement until Youngjae was biting his lip in an attempt to contain himself.

As Jaebum bounced Youngjae up and down in his lap he used one hand to pull his face down to his by his neck. His lips capturing Youngjae’s in a hungry kiss as he pulled his bottom lip with his teeth. The younger letting out a whine that made Jaebum’s chest tighten with need.

“That’s right, let me hear how good you feel. Tell me how much you like it baby boy.” Jaebum grinned before attaching his lips to the side of Youngjae’s neck, right below his ear, and sucked.

He was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise there later but he didn’t care. The sound that Youngjae made as his hole clenched tightly around Jaebum’s cock, was more than worth it.

“ _Mmmmmm~_ ” Youngjae keened into Jaebum’s chest, his hands searching for something to hold onto and settling for gripping his sides as he bounced up and down fast. The tip of Jaebum’s cock hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Hyung, feels so _goo-ood._ ” Youngjae had to slow himself to take a deep breath. The feeling of his prostate repeatedly being hit making him squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath.

“Gonna cum for me hmm?” Jaebum practically growled, his hips thrusting up each time Youngjae slid back down his length. “Gonna cum untouched? Just from my cock inside of you like a good boy. Can you do that for Hyung?”

Youngjae nodded his head, afraid of the sound he would make if he tried to actually answer the older.

“Use your words for me sunshine, wanna know how good I make you feel.” Jaebum grunted, angling his hips up each time Youngjae slid back down his length to push himself as deep as he could get.

“Gonna cum for hyung.” Youngjae panted, a thin layer of sweat covering his bare chest making him shiver slightly. “Feels so good Jaebum-hyung don’t stop please.”

Jaebum smiled, pleased with himself and the never ending stream of moans coming from Youngjae as he continued to thrust up into him, the muscles in his thighs protesting. Jaebum could tell that Youngjae was close by the increasing pitch of his whines and the way his hole clenched and tightened around his cock.

Again, Jaebum attached his mouth to Youngjae’s neck. Sucking a line from the base to just under his ear, hard enough to leave little marks. “Come on sunshine, cum for me. Let me hear you scream my name.” Jaebum smirked, his teeth biting softly at the sensitive spot he had been sucking on previously right below Youngjae’s ear as Youngjae’s whole body tensed.

A scream of ‘ _Jaebum’_ left Youngjae’s mouth as the boy came untouched. His whole body reveling in the feeling of his release as he continued to move up and down in Jaebum’s lap.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae breathed out his name like a prayer, his voice shot from his continuous moans and whines. “Cum for me Jaebummie, wanna feel you. Please _please_.”

Jaebum gripped Youngjae’s hips tighter in his hands, fingers pressing hard enough that he knew there would be light finger shaped bruises left behind for days, and Youngjae tightened around him. It only took a few more thrusts and the sound of Youngjae panting against Jaebum’s neck for him to reach his release. Hot spurts of cum  releasing into Youngjae as Jaebum held his breath.

Heavy breathing filled the space around them as the two boys attempted to catch their breath. Youngjae’s body sagging slightly in Jaebum’s hold as he leaned himself against the headboard

“Hyung, we’re all sweaty and gross. We should shower.” Youngjae began to move away but was stopped by an arm around his waist, pulling him back to rest his head against Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Sleep now, shower later.” Jaebum’s words came out as more of a mumble than a sentence, his eyelids closing as Youngjae laughed softly, curling himself in closer as Jaebum carefully moved them so they were actually laying down instead of sitting up.

“Mm’kay.” Youngjae yawned, his arm moving to wrap around Jaebum’s shoulders so he could close the little bit of space left between them. If anyone saw them they would mistake Youngjae for a koala and Jaebum for a tree with the way the younger had managed to wrap himself around Jaebum.

It was like this that the two fell asleep, oblivious to the other members standing in the hallway with looks of shock on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! as per usual you can come yell at me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen  
> kudos and comments are treasured and loved. plus i like hearing what you guys think about this. <3

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeh well done you lived till the end. i'll see you all in hell. i will try and have the next part to this up soon (no promises though) shoutout to my home slice cel for going on this ride for me. i killed her with this.  
> find me on tumblr @suga-trash-queen to see me be a hoe on the daily.


End file.
